date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tulpas/Eldest
The following Tulpa are the eldest of the Twelve Tulpas created from the Reiryoku. Hiroshi Summary Hiroshi is the first born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Metatron, and the Qlipha Crystal, Satan. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Origami Tobiichi, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about his early life, except that he was apparently born on the same day as his brother, Toshikado. In one of brief flashback, there was a conflict between both of their "Mothers" over their names (both wanting to use the same character for "shi" (士) that existed in Shido's name. Due to his Mother's overlapping personalities also in conflict, his name was eventually altered to settle the conflict with a similar character for "shi" (仕) instead. As the eldest of the "siblings", he is generally looked upon as the leader, and has the final say on such decisions that any of them are involved in. Appearance According to Shido, Hiroshi is almost identical to Origami, with his light blue and white eyes and short silvery white hair. Due to him being next to his "Brother", Toshikado when first encountered by Origami and Tohka, they were both commented on how much they both reminded them of Shido, despite not looking like full-blooded siblings (in comparison to Shido and Mana, who look very similar). He is the same height as Shido at 170cm. In his Astral Armour, Hiroshi takes after the reflection of his "Mother's" conflicting personalities where he appears to wear long Renaissance style garbs in both white and black tunics draped across him in correlation to the combination of the "Angel" and the "Devil". He is compared to appear divine against Toshikado's majesty. Personality His personality is never truly explored due to the situation that he appeared, but he seems to have a very serious attitude, and rarely changed his attitude. He speaks rather monotonely, but doesn't show the same strange obsession that his Old Timeline "Mother's" personality has. Much like the relationship between both of their "Mothers", he has a rivalry with his "Brother", Toshikado, albeit, in a more friendly sibling sort of fashion, where they would actually cooperate on a very large scale of times and partner up on missions and objectives, but would try to out perform the other for the enjoyment of it. He has shown to take some joy into his life, even smiling when conversing with Toshikado over who would destroy the most corrupted Bandersnatches. Power and Abilities Angel: Zephaniah (注文天使 (ゼファナイアー), Chūmon Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Order") Weapon: Borromean Rings Astral Armour: Aibishter (神最天装・一番 (エービシュター), Kamisai Tensou: Ichiban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Greatness: Number 1") Hiroshi's Astral Armour appears as a set of two white-gold rings overlapping each other and spinning. Much the same as his "Mother's" Angel, {Metatron}, Hiroshi specialties are long ranged, attacking his enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. Toshikado Summary Toshikado is the second born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Sandalphon, and the Qlipha Crystal, Nahemah. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Tohka Yatogami, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about his early life, except that he was apparently born on the same day as his brother, Hiroshi. In one of brief flashback, there was a conflict between both of their "Mothers" over their names (both wanting to use the same character for "shi" (士) that existed in Shido's name, which Toshikado ultimately won. His names is a composition of "Tohka" and "Shido's" names. Appearance According to Shido, Toshikado is almost identical to Tohka, with his dark plum eyes and long dark plum hair. Due to him being next to his "Brother", Hiroshi when first encountered by Tohka and Origami, they were both commented on how much they both reminded them of Shido, despite not looking like full-blooded siblings (in comparison to Shido and Mana, who look very similar). He is slightly taller than Shido at 171cm. In his Astral Armour, Toshikado appear clad in full plate metal in purple, silver and gold, with red and gold robes streaming off of him, very much like that of an imperial knight of Medieval Europe. He is compared to be majestic to Hiroshi's divinity. Personality Toshikado told Shido that he is just like his mother in terms of personality; he has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naive, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times, and become easily excited. He also does have a normal sense of embarrassment, as shown by his overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. Much like the relationship between both of their "Mothers", he has a rivalry with his "Brother", Hiroshi, albeit, in a more friendly sibling sort of fashion, where they would actually cooperate on a very large scale of times and partner up on missions and objectives, but would try to out perform the other for the enjoyment of it. Like his mother, he has a keen sense of battle, and enjoys the thrill of fighting, but he has shown great distaste for Bandersnatches and other such "Mecha-mechas". Power and Abilities Angel: Shecaniah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") Weapon: Short Sword Astral Armour: Adom Olam (神威天装・十番 (アドム・オラム), Kamioi Tensou: Juuban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Authority, Number 10" ) Much like Tohka's Angel, Toshikado's also appears as a sword, capable of slashing waves of energy in combat. While lacking in the throne addition, the sword materializes on its own and can also disappear. Rokurou Summary Rokurou is the third born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Michael, and the Qlipha Crystal, Adramelech. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Mukuro Hoshimiya, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. There is very little known about him, except he is one of the few Tulpa to be able to travel between dimensions, using his Angel, {Yisrael}, and the eldest of the trio (Himself, Juichirou, and Kouji). Appearance Rokurou is shorter than his elder brothers, and has the same coloring as his "Mother" with his long Golden Blonder hair and Amber colored eyes. The only major difference is that the tips of his hair are blue, like Shido's. Mukuro noticed a very strong sense of familiarity when looking at him, hinting that he takes more from herself then from Shido. In his Astral Armour, Rokurou wears long robes coloured in white and silver, with neon purple and pink stripes running along the seams. His outfit appears to be a cross between a Buddhist monk's robe, and the robes worn by exorcists, hence his codename. Personality While not emotionless like Mukuro was when she first appeared, Rokurou holds himself very high and can appear to hold his emotions at bay, possibly as a consequence of his "Mother's" previous actions. Despite appearing to be lacking in display, he does show concern for his "siblings", especially when Kouji and Hisano were both fatally wounded in the fight with the artificial spirit. While he doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, his tone of voice does show more than his facial features ever could. Power and Abilities Angel: Yisrael (化主 (イェスラエル), Jōkashū, lit., "Purifying Lord") Weapon: Khakkhara Astral Armour: Matir Asurim (神由天装・六番 (マティー・アサーリム), Kamiyuu Tensou: Rokuban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Reason: Number 6") Rokurou's Angel, appears much like a Monk's staff, albeit it is noted to radiate with golden aura every time the rings are shaken or rung. Like {Michael}, it has the ability to open and close a great many things, from unlocking gates, to closing off entrances. While not able to physically stop the motion of a given object, it has been shown to shut its forward motion immediately, causing said object to slow down quickly. *'Adoor - Close' (閉々薄 (アドー), Hetsu Suzuki) *'Ajar - Open' (開々薄 (アジャー), Hiraki Suzuki) Juichirou Summary Juichirou is the fourth born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Uriel, and the Qlipha Crystal, Choronzon. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Masami Saito, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. There is very little known about him, except he is one of the few Tulpa to be able to travel between dimensions, using his Angel, {Shamsiel}, and the eldest of the trio (Rokurou, Himself, and Kouji). Appearance Unlike most of his siblings, Juichirou wasn't as recognizable as he doesn't resemble either of his "parents" closely, which can assume means he is perfectly halfway between the two of them. He is also described as looking absolutely gender neutral in the face, possibly due to the fact both hsi "Parent's" faces were described as only being slightly masculine/feminine. His hair is the same silvery cyan color as Masami, but his eyes are a brass hue between Shido's brown and Masami's amber. Like his "Mother", Juichirou is taller than most boys his age, including Shido, at 173cm. In his Astral Armour, in a twist of irony to his "Mothers" crossdressing habit, Juichirou's appearance reflects it very well; He wears protective gear over his forearms, shins and torso on top of tight black compression under-clothes. His body is covered by a cyan with white and orange coat and shorts. and While his main attire is based on combat orientated gear (vambraces, shinguards, cuirass, etc.), a lot of the clothing is made to appear more made for female bodies, such as the short over jacket that only covers the top half of the torso and shoulders, with a large coat-tail that resembles a cape, but when coupled with the two thigh guards attached to his belt gives the impression of a skirt. There are also spaces between his coat, shorts and compressed underclothes where skin is exposed. Personality Despite liking to describe himself as the most normal, his attitude lingers in dead neutral, which ironically makes him the least human in personality. Though he expresses concern and safety for Shido and his "siblings", he is naturally aloof and drifts through only a single mindset each day. When asked if he liked cross-dressing , he appeared all flustered and denied it immediately. Whether this means he was lying or that the question had been frequently asked is unknown. Power and Abilities Angel: Shamsiel (光全滅 (シャムシエル), Hikari Zenmetsu, lit., "Annihilating Light" ) Weapon: Tapestry Astral Dress: Yetsehr Or (神光天装・十一番 (イェツェ・オー), Kamikou Tensou: Juuichiban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Radiance: Number 11" ) Unlike {Uriel}, Juichirou's Angel has no roller, and relies on tying itself around himself. It has the advantage of being able to produce multiple commands at once, but lacks the ability to form armour. *'Veil (ベール)': Cloaks the user in an aura that resembles invisibility. *'Pass (パス)': Allows the user to move through solid objects. *'Reveal (リビール)': Opens a doorway caused by the smallest of differences in the atmosphere. *'Sever (セバー)': Closes anything revealed and block entry from anything afterwards. *'Break (ブレーク)': Smashed through the first object it comes into contact with. *'Hold (ホールド)': Sustain the damaged dealt by an attack.